A Name From Each of the Two
by LazyBook
Summary: A simple two part story of how Alisa accepts the reality of her current situation and facing it together with someone she could give her life for all eterninity. AlisaXGE mc.


A name from each of the two

"Congratulations!"

That was the first thing that the 19 year old girl Alisa Illichina Amiela heard after she goes for a check up.

She was having these strange symptoms this past few days that its its starting to get on her nerves.

First, there was her weakening. She didn't know why, but sometimes she feels weak on her knees that she can't stand properly. It was an on and off thing. It wasn't always there but when its was, she was having trouble with lifting even her own god arc.

Second was the sudden feel to vomit. Some time this past few days, she would get up from her bed and run to her sink, or even on her toilet! Then she would start to vomit profusely even though her stomach was empty. She thought she'd caught some kind of virus that would naturally go away, so she'd let it be.

And then the third was her sudden craving.

She would start to crave for something, like a particular fruit or deserts that she usually asks from Mutsumi. She would then non-stop asking for more until she was full or suddenly wants something with a different flavor. It was annoying because even on missions, her craving was still there and wouldn't go away.

So she decided it was time for her to go to an expert and have her body examined. That's right, it was time to see a doctor. Its not like she hated visiting a doctor, its just that a previous doctor she trusted manipulated her into doing something she didn't want. This was something that happened 4 years ago, and no matter how hard she tried and hide it, there was still a lingering trauma from that experience.

And so she goes to the infirmary after a month of these symptoms with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

As she went inside the facility, she didn't find the current doctor assigned at the far east branch. But the nurse, named Kiritani Yae, was there attending to some of the patients. It was a good thing she knows everything on how check up procedures goes, so even without the doctor there, she could be trusted to take their place when they were not available at the moment.

And, to her surprise, a congratulations was not the first thing she had in mind after the nurse finished her check up.

"...huh?..."

Alisa was genuinely confused, whats with the nurse's beaming face, smiling that there was something to celebrate about.

"I said , congratulations miss Alisa!"

Nurse Yae repeated what she said to her. The nurse was quite having fun seeing the current look on Alisa's face. After the check up procedures, and asking how long was her symptoms have been occurring, she concluded that she was practically and perfectly healthy. The symptoms she said she was experiencing was just natural to a human body who was currently in the process of making something. Or creating someone in this case.

And so she told Alisa the biggest bomb she would experience in all her 19 years of living in the world.

And the girl in question was about to brace herself from the said bomb that was about to drop on her.

"Your pregnant."

She was in a panic after returning to her room.

'Dear god what should I do?!'

That question keeps popping up in her mind nonstop. She didn't know what to feel at her current condition.

Happy.

Of course she was. She was quite elated that a new life was forming inside of her. And it means that the activities with _him_ was about to come to life.

Confused.

Yes, she was confused these past weeks, starting from when she felt these symptoms. And she was now more confused about on what to do next.

'I mean, its not like a common thing to happen to a woman in this line of work to carry on with this current condition. '

Few god eaters weren't able to go past the age of 30, due to the high mortality rate of being one who fights giant monsters on a daily basis.

And lastly, she was scared.

She was afraid of what _his_ reaction to all of this. She feared he would leave her behind if she was having a baby.

 _Their_ baby.

'Thinking thoughts like that would just depress the hell out of me.' She thought.

So, in her state of panic, she thought of one thing to do. Call someone who had experience about this. She picked up her phone and dialed one of the numbers she had memorized. It was the number of her closest friend this past few years. She was kind, beautiful, older sister figure to her life. And she expects that she knows what to do in this situation.

She called Sakuya.

Sakuya Amamiya, formerly Sakuya Tachibana, was busy taking care of her now 4-year old son named Ren. Lindow Amamiya , her husband, named their son after someone close to him during his years in being a God eater. Even now, after 4 years of marriage with her husband, she still couldn't figure out where he got their sons name.

She was like a childhood friend of her husband. She knew practically every one of her husbands acquaintances, and she couldn't remember someone named Ren in her memories. She'd ask Lindow who was this person that was the namesake of their child was, but the answer would always be same. That he was his partner for a long time ago. So she thought maybe this person was someone he knew before they met.

But thats beside the point. Here she was, out of duty on being a God eater, taking care of her son, while being a dutiful housewife and mother to the family. And honestly, she was quite enjoying this kind of life. Cooking, cleaning, feeding both of her husband and son on a daily basis. She was living a life that so many had wanted to attain in this current era.

'Even Tsubaki, for all her strict and stern personality, wants to have a normal life like this.' The woman thought.

She was giving Ren a bath when she heard her phone rings.

"Who could it be?" She wondered. Not many people calls her own personal phone these days.

So after finishing her sons bath, she picks her phone up and saw the caller ID on the screen.

"Alisa?"

She pressed the answer button and puts the phone on her ears.

"Hello? Alis-"

She couldn't finish what she said because the girl on the other line already speaks to her.

"I need you help!" Alisa practically shouts.

"...I'm pregnant..." Alisa said in a low voice, as if saying that she was pregnant was not a good thing.

"...wait, really!?" Sakuya beamed. She was happy for the girl in front of her.

"...Y-Yeah. " the girl answers.

The smile on Sakuya's face can't be contained anymore.

"Congratulations Alisa! Your going to have your own family soon. We should celebrate this occasion."

Sakuya was beaming with joy right now, but something was odd. She looks at her friend and saw something was amiss.

"What's wrong Alisa? Aren't you happy" the older woman asks.

"I am actually. I-Its just... I don't know what to do about this." The girl said. Sakuya saw she was afraid. Afraid of what, she didn't know, but, she had a pretty good guess on what it was.

'Fufu...silly girl' she thought.

Once upon a time, the girls reaction was the same as hers during the time she first new she was pregnant. And now she will help her get rid of those same thoughts she had at that time. And she said.

"Don't worry. _He_ wont leave just because of this." Sakuya pointed at her friends stomach.

"Bw-Huh!?.." Alisa was caught off guard. Did Sakuya read her mind! How dod she know when she practically didn't say it yet.

"Your thinking _he_ isn't ready and wont accept your baby, is that it?" Thae woman told her.

'A-Am I that easy to read?! ' Alisa thought.

The girl nods her head slowly after hearing what just Sakuya said. The woman sighs and smiled at her friend again.

"I was the same after learning that i was pregnant with our baby." She pats the girl head.

"Thinking that 'what if he wouldn't accept this' or 'what if he would leave me after hearing about me being pregnant.' Those thoughts keep plaguing me that I thought we weren't ready for this type of situation or something."

Alisa keeps staring at her, her eyes were starting to about to cry out tears any moment now.

"But you know what. "

She wipes away the tears that was forming in the girls eyes. Cheeks and nose were red, signs that she was holding back her tears and not cry in front of her.

"There is only one thing you should do in this situation right now. "

The girl nods and and the woman continues.

"Tell _him_."

Two words.

Those two words that made her cry tears.

Of relief that someone could hear and understands her dilemma. Or fear that if following her advice would be a good or a thing to do.

"...B-But wha-"

"Ah ah ah, no buts." Sakuya interrupted Alisa. This is something she has to deal with now that this is happening.

"You have to stop thinking those silly thoughts away and just tell _him_. No excuses, no escaping, just tell _him_." She said.

Alisa's mouth was about to open and say something but immediately closes them. This kept happening for a few seconds, thinking and refraining to say whats on her mind.

Sakuya just kept smiling at her, like a mother to her child that knows she would do the right thing.

And Alisa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she now knows what she was going to do.

"All right. I'll tell _him_."

Determination somehow filled her eyes and Sakuya could see it.

The woman's smile grew wider.

"Trust me, you'd be surprised on what would be the reaction if _he_ hears this news. And besides, it's not like _he's_ the kind of person who would run away from this. Maybe you forgot due to you little panic, but _he_ is our fearless leader that you fell in love with."

After telling her that, Alisa's face quickly turns bright red.

'Really, this girl...'

 _They_ already did the deed, and telling her that she loves their leader makes her embarrassed and turns her face in the same shade as her favorite cap that she received as a gift.

Alisa's head slowly sinks due to her embarrassment, and the woman she was talking to was giggling at her expense.

"...So, would like to think of a name for your baby?"

The smile on Sakuya's face wasn't about to go away it seems.

After the talk with Sakuya, they brainstormed on different names of a a boy or a girl for her baby. She still didn't know what would be her baby's gender, so Sakuya suggested gender neutral names for a safe bet.

She knew the woman was having a blast at thinking different names at the time.

'I mean names of a color?' She thought. The idea was good in her honest opinion, but after watching those series that Kota recommended to her about warriors who fought dark creatures with mask, where the weapon transform into a big giant scythe, she decided not name her baby after them.

'And don't get me started with that Jugem-something.'

After thinking many names, Sakuya thought of the most ridiculous, most mouthful name she had ever heard in her all her life. Seriously, all she could remember from that long ass name was the Jugem and chosuke part, which was the first and end part of the given name, respectively. Sakuya insists on that one , but she rightfully declined.

"I mean, think of what would happen if we were to write that as the official name in registrations."

And so, after much deliberation, she thought she would name _their_ baby with the same nationality as _him_. That way, she was like honoring _him_ , or something like that.

And now she was pacing in her room, thinking and waiting for _him_ to return after _his_ mission. She was going to tell _him_ about this and what they would do from now on.

Tap tap tap.

Her shoes clicking on the ground.

Tap tap, stop.

She halts her pace. She saw her phone receives a new mail. She picks it up read the content.

It was from _him_.

Her heart beat couldn't get any faster.

What is this, was she a school girl whose about to confess her love to her dearest crush or something?!

'Well were way past that , I think...' She thought.

So she read the message. And after reading her mail, she couldn't contain the smile that was forming in her lips.

She then goes out of her room and heads straight to the lounge. There she will give the news. In there she will know _his_ reaction to the news. And there she will know that no matter what, they will always be together with _their_ upcoming child.

She was sure of it now.

And hey, she would also tell _him_ of the name she thought up, maybe even that jugem-thing Sakuya said.

And so she went there.

It was now or never.

 **Part one end.**


End file.
